U.S. Pat. No. 2,495,363 describe the synthesis and composition of ethylmethylcylic siloxanes and linear polymers. This patent does not discuss a use of the cyclic silicones as volatile carriers and does not disclose volatility rates.
GB 659011 describes the process to manufacture cyclic and linear ethymethyl siloxanes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,526,780 discloses the uses of a silicone with the composition of [—R2SiO—]n wherein R is alkyl of 1 to 4 carbon atoms and n is 3 to 10, preferably from 3 to 7 in an antiperspirant composition. However, the volatility limitation is not disclosed nor does this patent disclose the use of mixtures of cyclic silicones to achieve the desired volatility. Therefore, what is needed in the industry is a composition comprising at least two different cycloalkylmethicones that can be used to produce cosmetic compositions having desired volatility profiles.
The present invention provides these types of compositions and cosmetics that have the desired volatility profile that is conducive for cosmetic compositions.